


Rain

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, but like, i'm 95 percent sure that nothing in this counts as a spoiler, technically post The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: A moment with Finn and Rey in the rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5 sentence fic prompt FinnRey and rain from [alphonso-mackenzie](http://alphonso-mackenzie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

“I’d heard stories about rain,” Rey said, standing under the Millennium Falcon with Finn and watching the rain cascade from the sky. “But I’d never felt it until I was on Ahch-To.”

“Do you like it?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, it’s relaxing,” she said. “When it’s not raining sideways or so hard it hurts, at least.”

“That still sounds better than being on Jakku,” Finn said and Rey laughed.


End file.
